Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XVII
Od początku roku szkolnego wiedziano powszechnie, że surowy inspektor - nazywany w owe czasy "rektorem" - został od obowiązków swych usunięty i że pełni je tylko czasowo, czekając na przybycie następcy. O powodach usunięcia różne między chłopcami krążyły wieści... Twierdzono przeważnie, że to była kara za zbytnią surowość. Jakiś "knot" rozpieszczony przez matkę, nigdy palcem przez nikogo nie tknięty jedynaczek, po otrzymaniu z rozkazu inspektora dwudziestu rózeg, miał ciężko rozchorować się... podobno nawet umrzeć. Osobistości "ofiary" nikt nie umiał dokładnie wskazać - sam jednak fakt narodzenia się tej wieści i jej prawdopodobieństwa był bardzo wymowny. Być może zresztą, że sprawa przedstawiała się nierównie prościej. Inspektor, człowiek stary już, mógł był lata swoje wysłużyć, dostać emeryturę, ustąpić miejsca swego młodszemu... Jedno było pewne: że żalu po sobie nie zostawiał. Kto go miał żałować? i za co? Czy ci, których skazywał tak często na hańbiącą chłostę lub na kozę, przeciągającą się nieraz do czterech i pięciu godzin? Czy ci, dla których miał zawsze namarszczone groźnie czoło, wysuniętą pogardliwie wargę, słowa zimne, grube, oschłe, pełne pogróżek, przejmujące trwogą tych nawet, co się do żadnej winy nie poczuwali? Może jednak żal budził się w tych nielicznych wybrańcach losu, którzy unikali szczęśliwie kar szkolnych i przed którymi inspektor stawał jedynie jako rozdawca rzeczy dobrych: nagród i pochwał? I to nie! Ten groźny zwierzchnik, tak pochopny do karania i dręczenia i rozwijający w tym kierunku nadzwyczajną energię, stawał się dziwnie ociężałym, gdy szło o sprawienie uczniowi przyjemności. Zdawało się, że z tajoną niechęcią i tylko pod przymusem udziela promocji i nagród, że gdyby to od niego wyłącznie zależało, ogół uczniów zostałby na drugi rok w tej samej klasie, a po upływie tego roku byłby wypędzony ze szkoły. Niezawodnie myśli takich on nie miał - uczniom jednak zdawało się, że je czytają w jego zawsze chmurnym obliczu, w oczach patrzących ponuro spod brwi nasuniętych, w głosie basowym, do grzmotu głuchego podobnym. Gdy Sprężyckiego zapytano, czy wielką radość sprawiło mu otrzymanie nagrody, odpowiedział: - Nie, bo mi ją wręczył "Madej"... Cała szkoła nazywała inspektora Madejem. Niebieskie mundurki zastały już to przezwisko przez poprzedników stworzone. Dała mu podobno początek gruba laska, niegdyś przez zwierzchnika noszona, a przypominająca pałkę Madejową. Pod wpływem wieści o bliskim ustąpieniu inspektora zmienił się nastrój umysłów w szkole - zmienił się i on sam częściowo. Nawet najmłodsi uczniowie, z przenikliwością chłopcom właściwą, zrozumieli, że gdy lwu obcięto pazury, już drżeć przed nim nie trzeba... Zdarzało się i teraz niekiedy, że zacięte usta inspektora wyrzucały z warczeniem kartacza groźbę: - Smarrrkacze!... Rrrózgi!... Nagła bladość powlekała wówczas oblicza najśmielszych, wprędce jednak odzyskiwali odwagę wiedząc, że te groźne chmury mogą tylko grzmieć - piorunem nie wystrzelą. Osowiał też i jakby spotulniał kulawy Szymon. Był to objaw zupełnie naturalny. Gdzie niedomaga cały organizm, tam szwankować musi i ręka - czymże zaś był chromy stróż, jeśli nie ręką inspektora? W zwykłym czasie była to ręka dzwoniąca, bijąca i sadzająca do kozy; obecnie stała się wyłącznie dzwoniącą. Ale nawet i w tym dzwonieniu doświadczone ucho starszych, wieloletnich sztubaków dosłuchiwało się teraz dźwięków dawniej mu obcych. Dzwonek szkolny nie krzyczał już z wieży tak rześko i rozgłośnie, jak niegdyś. Odzywał się głosem jakby zaspanym, a znawcy twierdzili, że mówi: - Chodźcie do szkoły... jeśli chcecie! A jak nie, to nie!... Pal was licho!... Uczcie się lub nie uczcie... wszystko mi jedno! Dawne dzwonienie "na zmianę", które wstrząsało murami szkolnych korytarzy, teraz było tak wątłe, że się je ledwie słyszało. Niejednokrotnie też nauczycielowi, zapędzonemu w wykładzie, prymus musiał przerywać: - Panie profesorze! już dzwonili na zmianę... Nauczyciel twierdził, że to nieprawda; między uczniami zdania były podzielone - dopiero wejście następnego profesora sprawę wyjaśniało. Upadła też powaga złośliwego stróża, bo wszystko, co na strachu tylko oparte, wraz ze strachem kończy się. Dawniej, gdy niebieskie mundurki wysypały się na wielką pauzę, kulawy Szymon stawał śmiało na środku korytarza i rozkraczywszy nogi, przyglądał im się wzrokiem pogardliwie nienawistnym - spokojny, że go ta fala nawet nie muśnie. Dziś ani próbował tego czynić: rozbrykane "knoty" przewróciły go raz na ziemię i omal nie został na drugą nogę kaleką... Przebąkiwano, że i on niedługo już tu będzie "popasał", że lada dzień skończą się i jego "rządy". Przez szkołę przeciągał jakby świeży powiew, zwiastujący poranek nowej, lepszej doby. Z tym powiewem nadpływało zarazem niepokojące pytanie: Czy nowa doba będzie naprawdę lepsza? Czy następca Madeja nie okaże się wypadkiem drugim Madejem, w zmienionej tylko postaci? Mgły, zakrywające bliską przyszłość, zaczęły się z wolna rozstępować. Już między uczniami krążyło z ust do ust podawane nazwisko nowego zwierzchnika; już wymieniano miasto, z którego ma przybyć. Na nieszczęście nazwisko było dla wszystkich w Pułtusku obce; miasto - Radom czy też Kielce - przy ówczesnych warunkach komunikacyjnych wydawało się chłopcom o setki mil odległe, puszczami nieprzebytymi odgrodzone. Znalazł się wszakże między niebieskimi mundurkami taki bohater, który twierdził, że przebywał raz z ojcem w bliskości owego dalekiego miasta, a nawet że słyszał coś o rektorze, który stamtąd przybywa. To "coś" przedstawiało się groźnie. Bohater utrzymywał, ze nowy zwierzchnik słynie z okrucieństwa, że najlepszym uczniom obniża własnowolnie stopnie, że skazanych na areszt zamyka w odwachu policyjnym i że na użytek jego kancelarii przetrzebiono wszystkie lasy okoliczne... Tak stały rzeczy, gdy dnia jednego we wszystkich klasach po kolei zjawił się inspektor i oznajmił, że nazajutrz o dziesiątej rano cała szkoła zgromadzić się ma w klasie trzeciej (która była najobszerniejsza) - gdzie nastąpi przedstawienie uczniom nowego inspektora, pana Wiśnickiego z Radomia. Piękny to był dzień i na długo utrwalił się w pamięci wszystkich - choć z pozoru nie odznaczał się niczym nadzwyczajnym. Najpierw była msza - nieco dłuższa i uroczystsza niż zwykle. Uroczystości dodawała jej obecność wszystkich nauczycieli w mundurach galowych. Ciału nauczycielskiemu przewodniczyli obaj rektorowie: ustępujący i nowo przybyły. Uczniów poiła ciekawość zobaczenia tego ostatniego. Ale tę ciekawość niezmiernie trudno było zaspokoić, gdyż rektorowie siedzieli w ławkach, szkoła zaś była ustawiona w ordynku przed ławkami. Obejrzenie się na zwierzchność szkolną wymagało odwrócenia się od ołtarza - co nie było dozwolone i co narażało na skręcenie karku. Ryzykanci, co z narażeniem tej części ciała zdołali jednak zerknąć w tamtą stronę, dojrzeli tylko przelotnie wysoki, granatowy, srebrem haftowany kołnierz mundurowy. Człowiek niknął we wspaniałościach szaty urzędowej. Kazanie wygłosił ksiądz Pawłowski, młody orator zakonu benedyktynów. Powiedział rzecz krótką, ale energiczną: o posłuszeństwie należnym zwierzchności. Dość niepokojąco oddziałała ta mowa na młodzież. Niejednemu wydala się zapowiedzią rządów absolutnych, surowych... Ów bohater, co to przebywał kiedyś blisko Radomia, szepnął do swych sąsiadów: - A co, nie mówiłem?... Ten Wiśnicki to będzie drugi Neron... Dla ucznia szkoły w Pułtusku Neron uosabiał największy despotyzm i największą okropność. Serca chłopców zamierały ze strachu przed tym despotyzmem i przed tą okropnością. To nawet stało się powodem, że pomimo skupienia się kilkuset zuchów w murach jednej klasy panował tam względny spokój. Spokój stal się zupełną, głuchą ciszą, gdy drzwi otwarły się na całą szerokość i w otoczeniu świty profesorów, galowymi mundurami błyszczącej, weszli na salę obaj rektorzy. Niebieskie mundurki mogły były nareszcie przypatrzeć się swemu nowemu - despocie. Obok dawnego inspektora stał człowiek niewielkiego wzrostu, prawie już stary, z rzadkimi, na pół siwymi włosami, bez zarostu, szczupły, lekko pochylony, wyobrażający krańcowe z tamtym przeciwieństwo. Ani brzucha nie wystawiał... ani wargi nie wysuwał, ani spojrzeń Jowiszowych nie rzucał... Stał skromnie, jakby trochę zakłopotany, i dobrym, poczciwym spojrzeniem obejmował wpatrzoną w siebie młodzież. Gdy za wejściem "zwierzchności" uczniowie z miejsc wstali, on jeden tylko pokłonił się im, a na jego twarzy pojawił się miły, dobrotliwy, prawdziwie ojcowski uśmiech, od którego chłopcom ciepło się w sercach zrobiło. Byli zdziwieni tym obcym sobie pozdrowieniem, które smakowało im jak łakotka wytworna prostemu, chłopskiemu dziecku... Tamten wystąpił kilka kroków naprzód dla wypowiedzenia przemowy pożegnalnej. Była to przemowa surowa i oschła, jak wszystko, co z ust jego wychodziło. Jednak, licząc się z chwilą, usiłował głosowi swemu nadać brzmienie łagodniejsze, uczynić go miększym, czulszym. Wyglądało to tak, jakby kto basem odśpiewywał partię sopranową. - ...Czterdzieści lat blisko byłem zwierzchnikiem młodzieży... Przewodziłem wychowaniu kilku pokoleń... Pod moją władzą pozostawali wasi ojcowie... Dziś, gdy reskryptem z dnia... (następowała dokładna data nowego i starego stylu), za numerem (dokładny numer), zostaję zwolniony od obowiązków, gdy przemawiam do was po raz ostatni, gdy może nigdy już ani wy mnie, ani ja was nie zobaczę... nie mogę powstrzymać się od... od... (wszyscy myśleli, że od łez - okazało się wszakże co innego) od przypomnienia wam przepisów, obowiązujących każdego ucznia w stosunku do nauczycieli, zwierzchności szkolnej i rządu krajowego... Następowały frazesy coraz większe. - ...Spodziewam się, że w waszych sercach (jak dziwnie brzmiało w jego ustach to słowo!...) przechowa się pamięć lat spędzonych pod moim zwierzchnictwem... Zawszem miał na celu i na uwadze: najpierw, dobro rządu, następnie - wasze... Dożyłem siwizny na tym ciężkim i odpowiedzialnym stanowisku... Zaszczycony uznaniem władzy przechodzę spokojnie w stan odpoczynku... Przedstawiając wam swego następcę, przypominam, żeście winni i jemu... posłuszeństwo. Żegnam was... moi... uczniowie... Skończył i głowę zwiesił na piersi - po raz pierwszy zapewne, odkąd był inspektorem. Należało spodziewać się drżących od wzruszenia okrzyków - chóralnych pożegnań, może wybuchów płaczu... Nic z tego. Wszystkie pięć klas milczały jak zaklęte. Przeciągające się milczenie stawało się kłopotliwym. Inspektor-emeryt stał w miejscu, głowę coraz niżej zwieszając. Może w tej chwili dopiero tknęła go i błyskawicą nagłą oświeciła myśl, że droga, po której przez lat czterdzieści kroczył, była drogą fałszywą, że trzeba było od początku pójść w innym kierunku... Grobowe milczenie całej szkoły, zarówno małych, instynktem powodujących się chłopiąt, jak młodzieńców dorastających, dokładnie świadomych, co czynią, było wymowniejsze od słów. Z tego natłoku niebieskich mundurków, świeżych twarzy, iskrzących oczów, zwykle kipiącego życiem, a teraz skamieniałego w nagłym bezruchu, tchnął lodowaty powiew: obojętności i niechęci, żalu tłumionego i powstrzymanej nienawiści. Inspektor giął się, jakby pod ciężarem siły jego przechodzącym. W jednej chwili postarzał się, pożółkł, obwisły mu tłuste policzki, ręce, zwykle skrzyżowane na brzuchu, opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż bioder. Widok jego sprawiał przykrość - choć współczucia nie budził. Złamana jego postać zdawała się mówić: Oto zapłata - zasłużona... Tak! należało być innym... Dziś już za późno... Wszystkie kąty obszernej sali i cała szkoła, i cały kraj syczały mu do ucha: - Za późno!... za późno!... Pochylił się nagle bardzo nisko - zdawało się, że upadnie. Nowy rektor podsunął mu szybko fotel. Kilku nauczycieli podbiegło pomagając mu usiąść. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. On lewą ręką oczy zakrył - silił się przemówić - nie mógł. Twarz odwrócił, a prawą ręką wykonał w stronę kolegi ruch, zapraszający go do zabrania głosu. Teraz wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nowego zwierzchnika. O tamtym zapomniano. Rektor Wiśnicki postąpił krok naprzód, powiódł jasnym, życzliwym wzrokiem po niebieskich mundurkach i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Potem, nie przybierając żadnej pozy, nie prostując nawet lekko pochylonych pleców, przemówił zwykłym, szczerym i prostym głosem: - Mam nadzieję, moje dzieci, że się wzajemnie pokochamy. A gdy będziemy się kochali, to już tam wszystko z resztą pójdzie nam dobrze. Nieprawda? I znów się uśmiechnął. Trudno opisać wrażenie, jakie wywarły na chłopcach te proste słowa. W niebieskiej gromadce zawrzało. Gdy na lodową powłokę strumienia padnie gorący promień wiosennego słońca, wywołuje takiż sam skutek. Lody pękają - strumień pieni się, skacze... - Tak! tak!... Prawda!... Będziemy pana rektora kochali!... Wszystko będzie dobrze!... Niech żyje pan rektor! Głos ostry, mocniejszy niż inne, zawołał: - Hura pan rektor Wiśnicki! Był to głos Kozłowskiego, który po tym wybuchu uczuł nagle strach i dał nurka pod ławkę. Dzień, przyjemnie zaczęty, przyjemnie też się zakończył. Wszystkie klasy dla uczczenia instalacji nowego rektora zostały zwolnione od lekcji. W godzinach popołudniowych, między obiadem a podwieczorkiem, na klocach nad Narwią odbył się "wiec" starszyzny uczniowskiej. Roztrząsano na nim sprawy ważne. "Knoty" nie byli dopuszczeni. Inicjatorzy wiecu wystąpili z wnioskiem, żeby ustępującemu inspektorowi wyprawić "kocią muzykę". Rzecz w zasadzie wszystkim się podobała - na nieszczęście nikt nie wiedział, jak się wziąć do tego. Istniała wprawdzie dość świeża jeszcze tradycja kocich muzyk - tradycja wszakże nie mogła zastąpić praktyki. Mimo wszystko wniosek przeszedłby był większością głosów, gdyby nie nagłe wmieszanie się Sprężyckiego. Sprężycki, choć najmłodszy, cieszył się w tym kółku powagą. Cienki, chłopięcy jego głos zawsze był pilnie przez "starszyznę" wysłuchiwany. Podczas narad siedział na uboczu, nie odzywając się. Gdy jednak spostrzegł, że niebezpieczna myśl poczyna stawać się ciałem, zawołał energicznie: - Nie! nie! trzeba temu dać spokój! - Co? Dlaczego? zwariowałeś... - oburzyli się tamci. - Nie zwariowałem, ale wiem, że tego robić nie wypada! - Gadajże: dlaczego? - Dlatego, że to sprawiłoby przykrość - tamtemu. - Komu? - Nowemu rektorowi. Z bystrością umysłu, właściwą starszym chłopcom, wiecownicy rzecz pojęli. Tak jest, niezawodnie: rektor Wiśnicki byłby przerażony i zmartwiony takim skandalem. Co by pomyślał sobie ten dobry, spokojny człowiek o młodzieży, która pod oknami jego kolegi kwiczy, miauczy, beczy jak stado dzikich zwierząt? Projekt kociej muzyki upadł. Uczestnicy wiecu opuszczali go w usposobieniu o wiele spokojniejszym i... rozsądniejszym, niż gdy nań dążyli. I był to pierwszy tryumf "polityki" nowego zwierzchnika. Zresztą, manifestacja, choćby do skutku doszła, chybiłaby celu, gdyż Madej tego samego jeszcze dnia z miasta wyjechał. Razem z inspektorem opuściła szkołę i miasteczko jego "prawa ręka" (bijąca) - kulawy Szymon. Żadnego z nich już tam więcej nie widziano. Żyli jednak długo - w tradycji. Stare szkolne "wygi" mawiały niekiedy "knotom": - Oho! żeby to było za Ma deja, to by ci się nie upiekło. "Jęknąłbyś" jak amen w pacierzu. Albo: - Dziękuj Bogu, że już nie ma kulawego Szymka. Ten to ci dopiero miał ciężką rękę! Rządy rektora Wiśnickiego tym się przede wszystkim zaznaczyły, że za nich w szkole pułtuskiej została zniesiona kara cielesna. W regulaminie szkolnym ona mieściła się po dawnemu - de facto jednak przestała istnieć. Nieposkromionych zbytników i leniuchów nauczyciele straszyli niekiedy rózgami, ale kończyło się wszystko na strachu. Za nowego rektorstwa nikt nie został "oćwiczony", nikt nie doznał tego najwyższego upokorzenia i tej hańby, które równały się średniowiecznemu wystawianiu pod pręgierzem i piętnowaniu. Miejsce kulawego Szymona zajął stary Jan - inwalida z białym, szczotkowatym wąsem, z kolczykiem w uchu, z kilkoma medalami na piersi. Jan siadywał przy dzwonku, na zydlu, i w chwilach wolnych, nałożywszy wielkie w oprawie rogowej okulary, sylabizował Roczniki wojskowe. Rektorowi i nauczycielom salutował po wojskowemu, a do przechodzących uczniów uśmiechał się, ruszając zabawnie siwymi wąsiskami. Chłopcy przyglądali się z początku nieufnie i Janowi, i jego uśmiechom - powoli wszakże zaczęli nabierać zaufania do jednego i drugiego. I niebawem stała się rzecz nadzwyczajna i prawdziwie niesłychana: do starego stróża uczniowie cisnęli się jak do przyjaciela.... Nierzadko można było widzieć Jana, jak siedząc na zydlu i trzymając na jednym z kolan jednego malca, na drugim drugiego, opowiadał im wojenne epizody swego życia. Miał zaś do opowiadania niemało, bo z niejednego pieca jadał... suchary żołnierskie. Pod Grochowem widział kirasjerów w zbrojach, co najpierw wszystko łamali przed sobą, a potem padli i podnieść się nie mogli, tak ich grube blachy obciążały; w czterdziestym ósmym roku "chodził na Węgra", a potem jeszcze na Kaukazie ucierał się z Czeczeńcami. I dzwonek szkolny innym teraz głosem odzywał się z wieży benedyktyńskiej - głosem uprzejmym, wyrozumiałym, choć zarazem i stanowczym. - Chodźcie, dzieci, do szkoły - wołał - czekamy was z utęsknieniem! Żal wam opuszczać ciepłe łóżeczko, ale pomyślcie: ile was tu czeka przyjemności i korzyści! Dalej, śmiało, do góry uszy! Jedna chwila wysiłku i już będziecie umyci, ubrani, gotowi do lekcji i do życia! Chodźcie do nas, chodźcie! Przyciśniemy was do serca, zrobimy z was rozumnych ludzi, użytecznych członków społeczeństwa, dobrych obywateli kraju! Nie zwlekajcie! chodźcie! Któż by takiego wezwania nie usłuchał! Toteż nie opuszczano teraz lekcji, nie spóźniano się. I choć poczciwy, stary Jan zawsze po ostatnim dzwonku stawał przy ciężkich drzwiach, gotowy otwierać je maruderom - maruderów nie było. Atmosfera szkoły stała się milsza, przyjemniejsza - siły przyciągającej nabrała. Mniej było teraz wybuchów hałaśliwej, barbarzyńskiej wesołości, z wywracaniem ławek i bójkami połączonej, więcej za to szczerego śmiechu i spokojnego zadowolenia. Rektor Wiśnicki nigdy nie krzyczał na uczniów, nie gromił ich, karami nie straszył. Czasem, gdy w której klasie zanadto dokazywano, wchodził spokojnie, udając, że nie spostrzega niczego, wcale na zbytników nie patrząc. Oni wówczas uczuwali nagły wstyd, przestawali krzyczeć, wracali na miejsca i z minami skruszonymi czekali, co zwierzchnik powie. A on łagodnym głosem przyzywał prymusa i mówił na przykład: - Otwórz, kochanku, lufcik, bo tu trochę duszno... Albo: - Jeśli uważacie, moje dzieci, że wam zimno, to niech Jan dołoży drzewa do pieca... I wychodził - a klasa stawała się nagle, bez żadnego nakazu, spokojna, przyzwoita, stateczna. Rektor pełnił zarazem obowiązki nauczyciela. W niższych klasach wykładał geografię, w wyższych - początki nauk przyrodniczych. Były to jedyne lekcje, na które uczniowie śpieszyli z ochotą, wyczekując ich niecierpliwie, żałując, że nie przypadają częściej, że dłużej nie trwają... Uczył bez książki; dyktował tylko krótkie streszczenia swego wykładu. A ten wykład jakże był prosty, przystępny, wszelkiej "magistralności" pozbawiony! Wiśnicki po prostu gawędził z uczniami, jakby rzecz działa się nie w klasie, na lekcji, lecz na przechadzce, pod drzewami albo na przyzbie chaty wieśniaczej, przy kwaśnym mleku lub chlebie z miodem, Zawsze przy tym miał coś ciekawego do pokazania: to roślinę niezwykłą, to ptaka wypchanego, to żywą rybkę w wodzie, to gada zakonserwowanego w alkoholu. Szkoła posiadała niewielki zbiorek okazów przyrodniczych, pomocy naukowych itp. Za poprzedniego rektora ten zbiorek znajdował się w zupełnym zapomnieniu - zakurzony, poprzewracany, w szafach nigdy nie otwieranych uwięziony. Wiśnicki przy pomocy piątoklasistów uporządkował go i posługiwał się nim stale przy wykładzie. Czasem z własnych zbiorów przynosił mniej rzadkie minerały, łamał je na cząstki i uczniom rozdawał, zachęcając do samodzielnego zbierania. Był to doskonały pedagog - rozumiejący, że to nie szkoła uczy, lecz uczniowie uczą się sami... i że szkoła najzupełniej spełni swe zadanie, gdy ich do nauki zachęci, w uczeniu się pomoże, wskazówek potrzebnych udzieli. Nowy rektor bardzo pilnie czuwał nad uczniami - czynił to wszakże w taki sposób, że oni tego najczęściej wcale nie dostrzegali. Opowiadając raz na przykład piątoklasistom o tytuniu i jego plantacjach, rzekł niby nawiasem: - Słyszałem, że niektórzy z panów palący papierosy czynią to podczas pauzy w miejscu bardzo niewłaściwym i bardzo brzydkim. Nie będę im tego zabraniał, tak samo jak nie zabraniałbym swemu przyjacielowi leźć w błoto. Gdybym jednak widział, że przyjaciel, nie spostrzegając tego, ma wstąpić w rynsztok, nie mógłbym się powstrzymać od pochwycenia go za ramię i zawołania: "Wariacie! co czynisz?"... Poczuwający się do winy uczniowie milczeli i próbowali się uśmiechać - rumieniec jednak zdradzał, że zaczynają wstydzić się swego postępowania. Rektor tymczasem ciągnął głosem zupełnie naturalnym: - Zawiadamiam panów palaczów, którzy od palenia powstrzymać się nie mogą, że od jutra podczas każdej pauzy Jan będzie zaopatrzony w papierosy. Panowie palacze będą mogli otrzymywać je od niego na każde żądanie - pod warunkiem, że będą palili otwarcie, przy wszystkich, na dziedzińcu szkolnym. Chłopcy trącili się łokciami i milczeli. Żaden nie wiedział, czy to żart, czy rzecz poważna. Wiśnicki miał swą zwykłą, dobrą, poczciwą minę, która upewniała, że w każdym razie słowa jego wypłynęły ze szczerej, ojcowskiej miłości dla chłopców. Nazajutrz, na "dziesiątej" (tak nazywano dłuższą, dziesięcio-minutową pauzę), żaden nie poszedł palić skrycie, w miejscu "nieodpowiednim i brzydkim". Wstydzili się tego. Wszystkich też odbiegła chęć skręcania i napychania tytuniem tutek z grubego, wydartego z kajetów papieru. Okłamywali siebie dotąd, że wciąganie w płuca cuchnącego, szczypiącego w język i gryzącego w oczy dymu jest im przyjemne; teraz przyznać musieli sami, że to obrzydliwość. Około starego Jana, ćmiącego przy drzwiach krótką żołnierską fajeczkę, kręcili się ciekawie, ale i podejrzliwie, rzucając nieufne spojrzenia na jego kieszeń wypchaną. Jeden wszakże, najśmielszy, przystąpił i rzekł ostro: - Proszę o papierosa. Inwalida natychmiast podał rzecz żądaną. Wydobył nawet pudełko zapałek siarkowych i zapalił jedną z wielkim trzaskiem a większym jeszcze swędem. Śmiałek, z dymiącym papierosem w ustach, zaczął chodzić po dziedzińcu. Ale w jednej chwili otoczyło go takie zbiegowisko, że krokiem postąpić nie mógł. Ściśnięty został ze wszech stron przez niebieskie mundurki, małe, mniejsze i najmniejsze - zewsząd też wzniosły się piskliwe głosy, do wrzasku ptactwa domowego podobne: - Palacz!... Kopcidym!... Kominiarz!... Siłą rozerwał ten łańcuch, ale gromada "knotów" pobiegła za nim dalej, niby stado wróbli za rarogiem, krzycząc, drażniąc się, wyśmiewając... - Dla pana palacza świecę z kociego łoju! - Krowiego ogona łokieć! - Cygarnicę z wołowej kości! Rzucił się z podniesioną pięścią na prześladowców, przy czym papieros z ust mu wypadł. Ostatecznie i malca żadnego nie dosięgnął, i papieros stracił. Od proszenia o drugi odbiegła go ochota. Po jednej nieudanej próbie już dalsze nie nastąpiły. Nawet stary Jan na próżno mrugał na przechodzących wyrostków, uderzając się po kieszeni wypchanej i pomrukując uprzejmie: - Może "papiruska"?... W jego uśmiechu widziano utajone szyderstwo i odwracano się pośpiesznie od zdradnej pokusy. Odtąd palenie tytuniu w obrębie gmachu szkolnego zupełnie ustało. Zmniejszyło się też znacznie i poza szkołą. Zajął się również nowy rektor wytępieniem innej plagi, za jego poprzednika bardzo rozpowszechnionej. Chociaż uczciwsi uczniowie po wszystkie czasy prześladowali bez litości "lizusów" i "donosicieli", jednak marny ten rodzaj, znajdując u Madeja zachętę, nadmiernie się w szkole pułtuskiej rozpanoszył. Bywało na przykład, że rektor czyta listę, a przy nazwisku nieobecnego kolegi uczniowie mówią: - Chory! W tejże chwili podnosi się lizus, wytyka dwa palce i raportuje: - Nieprawda, proszę pana rektora. Widziałem go, jak łowił ryby na wędkę przy moście benedyktyńskim!... Madej pochwaliłby był takiego ucznia za lojalność i wysługiwanie się władzy, Wiśnicki potarł tylko brodę i spod oka nań spoglądając, rzekł: - Kiedy tak, to idźże, moje dziecko, i pomóż mu... Chłopiec myśli, że to żart i z miejsca się nie rusza. Ale rozkaz powtarzają mu, łagodnie, lecz z naciskiem, musi przeto, rad nierad, zabierać tekę i wynosić się z klasy. Przeprowadzają go śmiechy i szyderstwa kolegów. Rektor udaje, że ich nie słyszy. To znów zdarzały się ciężkie bezimienne przestępstwa, jak na przykład: wybicie szyby w klasie, splamienie dziennika klasowego atramentem, krzyknięcie spod ławki na nie lubianego nauczyciela: "szwab"..., "dziad"!... lub tp. Rozumie się, że bezimiennymi były one tylko dla zwierzchności... Honor uczniowski, często powtarzane hasło: "jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego", wreszcie wrodzone młodym duszom poczucie jedności - nie pozwalały wyjawiać przed władzą nazwiska przestępcy... Zacięte usta chłopców zdawały się mówić: Możemy wszyscy pójść do kozy i przenieść męki najokropniejsze, ale jeden karany nie będzie!... Za rządów Madeja zawsze w takich wypadkach znajdował się zdrajca, który chyłkiem wędrował do kancelarii i składał inspektorowi o całym wypadku "raport sekretny", z dokładnym wskazaniem winowajcy. Winowajca otrzymywał surową karę - upozorowaną zwykle czymś innym - donosiciel zaś, choćby był osłem "patentowanym", mógł być pewnym promocji - niekiedy nawet i pochwały. Za Wiśnickiego ta rzecz odbywała się w inny sposób. Przed rektorem na przykład, siedzącym samotnie w kancelarii, zjawia się niespodzianie tajemniczo uśmiechnięty, na palcach skradający się, z pokręconym na głowie "runem", z odstającymi sromotnie uszyma - Baranowski. - Czego chcesz, moje dziecko? - pyta dobrotliwie uprzejmy dla wszystkich zwierzchnik. - Wczoraj, proszę pana rektora, wybili w naszej klasie szybę... - Wiem o tym. - I zaklęli się, że nie powiedzą, kto to zrobił... - Ha, cóż ja na to poradzę! - Więc ja przyszedłem powiedzieć panu rektorowi, że to wybił Dobrosielski... Rektor udaje nadzwyczajne zajęcie. - Zadziwiasz mię, moje dziecko! - mówi zdejmując i kładąc na powrót okulary. - Przed chwilą był tu właśnie Dobrosielski i powiedział, że szyba została wybita przez... no zgadnij przez kogo? - Nie mogę zgadnąć, co on powiedział... - Przez ciebie. Baranowski aż podskakuje. - To dopiero kłamczuch!... Dam ja jemu!... Niech mi to w żywe oczy powtórzy!... - Masz słuszność, moje dziecko - mówi rektor. - Trzeba, żeby on ci powiedział to w oczy. Zadzwonię na Jana, żeby go tu przyprowadził. Mówiąc to, sięga po dzwonek. - Panie rektorze! - jęczy przestraszony "Baran" - niech pan rektor tego nie robi! - Ale w takim razie nie będę wiedział, kto naprawdę winien? - Ja mówię, że Dobrosielski. - A Dobrosielski mówi, że ty. Będę musiał zatem ukarać i Dobrosielskiego, i ciebie. Ponieważ jednak Dobrosielski nie ucieka od konfrontacji z tobą, ty zaś widocznie jej się boisz, więc tobie zostanie wymierzony wyższy stopień kary. - O mój Boże! mój Boże!... - płacze donosiciel, zupełnie z tropu zbity i bezradny. - Chyba... - wtrąca rektor dobrodusznie - że oskarżenie swe odwołasz... Baran chwyta się ostatniej deski ratunku, przypada do rektora, całuje go w rękę i z wysiłkiem wykrztusza: - Ha, to już wolę... już wolę odwołać! - Więc idźże sobie z Bogiem, moje dziecko. Chłopiec o pokręconym runie odchodzi, żeby już nigdy w roli donosiciela przed Wiśnickim nie stanąć. Pod kierownictwem nowego rektora szkoła w Pułtusku uspokoiła się, umoralniła i wyszlachetniała. Nie słyszało się nigdy o żadnym skandalu, o masowych karach, o wydalaniu uczniów ze szkoły. Nawet na stancjach, przez wdowy utrzymywanych, przestano palić tytuń, grać w karty i pić zaprawiony melasą likierek. Profesor Salamonowicz był w rozpaczy, nie mogąc mimo potrojonej czujności zwietrzyć nic takiego, co by w "Księdze wizyt" jako malam notam można było zapisać. Przykład zwierzchnika oddziałał na podwładnych. Zmieniło się do gruntu postępowanie nauczycieli z uczniami. I ten stosunek, dawniej jakby obustronną niechęcią zaznaczony, stał się teraz przyjemnym, gładkim, na miłości i zaufaniu opartym. Przede wszystkim znikła z katedry trzcina profesora Luceńskiego, zajmując o wiele właściwsze dla siebie miejsce: w kącie przy piecu. Dzięki temu na lekcjach francuskiego ustały owe grzmoty, przerażające tak bardzo nerwowych chłopców, że się od nich często rozchorowywali. Profesor Izdebski po dawnemu wprawdzie wysuwał rozczapierzone palce w kierunku czupryn uczniowskich, najczęściej wszakże cofał je, włosów nie tknąwszy. Zaniechał też dawnego zwyczaju wybijania końcówek pięścią na plecach. Energiczne tytuły: "oszol", "barrran", "wól", którymi tak hojnie szafował profesor Effenberger, zostały przezeń zastąpione łagodniejszymi: "szpicbub", "len" (leń) i "szpik" (żbik). Nierzadko też on teraz urozmaicał nudne lekcje niemczyzny opowiadaniami o pieszych, pełnych przygód wycieczkach, które odbywał w młodości do Szwarcwaldu. Te opowiadania, mimo łamanego języka, jakim je wygłaszano, bardzo zajmowały chłopców. Ksiądz Wiśniewski, prefekt, nic w swym postępowaniu odmieniać nie potrzebował, zawsze był bowiem łagodny jak baranek, cierpliwy i wyrozumiały. Dla profesorów: Salamonowicza, Żebrowskiego, Chrupczałkowskiego, reforma była również zbyteczna, gdyż żaden z nich nie wykraczał nigdy przeciw prawom grzeczności i przyzwoitości, obowiązującym nie tylko uczniów względem nauczycieli, lecz i odwrotnie. I było wszystkim dobrze pod dobrymi rządami rektora Wiśnickiego, wszyscy modlili się, żeby trwały jak najdłużej i żeby te, które po nich nastąpią, niczym się od nich nie różniły... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka